Fat
Fat '''is an effect made by Kyoobur9000 which consists of the video and audio to look and sound like it is fat. It can all be done using Sony Vegas Pro. Appearance The video effect for the effect "Fat" makes the video all distorted like if it was fat using Height Map. In later videos, an audio effect was added to make it also sound like it being fat with it being low-pitched and a muffled audio effect using Resonant Filter on Sony Vegas. Since 2015, many "Fat" videos applied a 25% hue using HSL Adjust. History/Origins On February 11, 2012, Kyoobur9000 uploaded a video titled "Oops." which consists of the 1988 Walt Disney Classics logo applied in a bumpy effect which was used with the Source Alpha effect "Height Map" which made the video looking like it was fat. Kyoobur claimed in the video description that it was an accident, especially the video title also relates to whats in the description. Thus, after the video was uploaded, the effect "Fat" was born. On the same day after the video was uploaded, Kyoobur uploaded another video titled "FatCube" which was the Nintendo GameCube startup logo applied in the same height map effect expect it has a 75% hue which would later on be added in many recent videos applied in "Fat", it also had a low-pitched effect to also sound like it is fat. Though in the description of the "FatCube" video, it said "Whackawhackadoo v2.0, perhaps?", then its likely that it was thought to be called "Whackawhackadoo v2.0" as the second version of the old effect from Kyoobur9000 "Whackawhackadoo" as they both are applied in effects using "Source Alpha" on Sony Vegas Pro, but this is unconfirmed. This video was also that first video where the effect finally receives its name "Fat" as the height map resembles of it being fat as mentioned above. Also on the same day, 8 other "Fat" videos where uploaded which only had the height map effect to made it look fat and did not have the hue or pitch change. Each video in the little "Fat" marathon had the description with the word "need" and the previous fat video uploaded. Their was also one more video applied in a height map effect on the day expect it looks skinny which was done by inverting the height map track, the video was titled "Klaskinny Csupo.mp4" which the "Skinny" effect was applied to the 1998 Klasky Csupo logo. This variation of the "Fat" effect, "Skinny", was only used for once but the video itself did received many views from around +57,000 views as of June 2017. On the next day, February 12, 2012, while 3 more videos in the same style while applied "Fat" were uploaded, the height map effect used for "Fat" also made some good use for 9K G-Major videos to tone the creepiness of it. The "Fat" height map effect was also used in the video titled "I'll Call It... Aqueous! (Also a beta DMA.)" where a new effect was created called "Aqueous" which makes it look like something underwater with help of the height map used for "Fat". "Aqueous" may also be the earliest (possible) origins of the Kyoobur9000 effect "Underwater", this was also the video where "Diamond Accompaniment" was born. Starting with the video titled "Fat Home Fateo" (uploaded on October 13, 2012), the "Fat" effect had a muffled sound effect added to it while it didn't had that hue again until 2015, and the low pitch until "The No Homework 7² Video Upload Marathon" on November 8, 2012. Since the time when the effect "Fat" was created, it wasn't used that much often for a few years, plus the effect was never used in the year of 2013, but was brought back for a few videos on January 2014. When the effect was brought back the audio effect was different as it seems like instead of a muffled effect, an old radio like effect was used by using "Resonant Filter" on Sony Vegas, this updated audio effect for "Fat" would remain the current audio effect for "Fat" nowadays. The height map effect for "Fat" also made some good use for the effect "Khord", a G-Major variation sounding more like a G-Minor chord sound. Though the height map "Fat" effect was only used in several "Khord" videos as most "Khord" videos usually do not add height map to it. After for another year of the "Fat" effect not being used. On March 27, 2015, Kyoobur uploaded a video titled "Strand VCI Fatertainment" which showed the Strand VCI Entertainment logo applied in "Fat" after the effect was not used for another year, expect this time the video effect now has a 75% hue just like the old "FatCube" video. On the same day, Kyoobur uploaded another "Fat" video titled "Instructions for the Fat Effect (Description)" which showed the Kyoobur9000 "Questar-Style" logo applied in "Fat", in the description are downloads of pdf/xml files of instructions on how to do the effect "Fat" which encourage many people from their and now to make many "Fat" videos of their own. As of now, the file to the "Fat" effect instructions are no longer available as they were removed from Kyoobur9000's OneDrive to fill up space on his OneDrive storage. Versions/Variations/Related Effects * '''Skinny - Skinny '''is an opposite variation of the effect "Fat" which was only used once during the debut of "Fat". * '''Whackawhackadoo - '''Whackawhackadoo '''is an old effect of Kyoobur9000's, before the effect "Fat". It is related to "Fat" a bit as they both have video effects made with "Source Alpha". The "Whackawhackadoo" effect has a "Displacement Map" effect making a distorted placed effect along with an old radio effect used with "Resonant Filter" similar to "Fat". Instructions Coming Soon! Various Examples Category:9K Effects Category:Effects Category:Kyoobur9000 Category:Alpha Effects Category:The No Homework 7² Video Upload Marathon